Individuals wishing to take photographs of images shown through the scope of a rifle do not now have a means to quickly, and securely photograph or video such images. The camera must be manually retrieved from a pocket and held with one hand while the rifle is held with another hand. This causes unsteadiness in the image and aim, potential danger with the decreased control of the rifle, and potential damage to the rifle and/or the camera.